Jarra Tell Morrath
"'My name is Jarra Tell Morrath, and you only have to look at me to know I am ''the Earth Girl."' '''Jarra ' is a student of pre-history at University Asgard. She is recruited by the Military during First contact at the beginning of Earth Star. Jarra's Betan parents Gemena Ray Feren and Marack Tell Galad were Colonels in the Military who left her in the care of Hospital Earth. With her fiancé, fellow student and Military officer Fian Eklund, Jarra was vital in first contact with the Fortuna alien civilization, for which both were awarded the Pallas Athena. Before that, Jarra and Fian had participated in the rescue of the crashed and buried military ship Solar 5 during the Carrington event of 2789. Jarra was injured, earning her and fellow Archaeologists an Artemis medal. History Childhood When it became clear at her birth that Jarra had Novak-Nadal Syndrome Jarra's parents gave her to Hospital Earth because Marack could not leave his Planet First command assignment of planet K19448 due to quarantine being reinstated after a emergency and Gemena was worried Jaxon would kill himself if she and the children moved to Earth to care for Jarra. Jarra grew up in Earth Europe in a Nursery, in Home E161/8822 and later in a Next Step. Throughout this time she stayed in one group of nine. It included Issette, Keon, Maeth, Ross, Cathan and others. She was assigned Candance as a ProMum and an unnamed man as ProDad. Jarra wanted to become a Historian early on ever since TBC School years She joined her school's history club were she became a senior member and went on Fringe dig sites as soon as she was old enough. Her history teacher gave up numerous weekends and holidays to take the history club on various Fringe dig sites. During those years Jarra worked as a tag leader and became proficient in tagging and keeping a tidy dig site. At some point in that time, she interned as a guide at Roof of the World. Jarra also eventually got her pilot's licence by first talking pilots into letting her fly in their survey planes and later passing a theoretical exam and getting her practical flying hours from almost retired professional pilot Gradin in 2788. During her practical hours with Gradin, she learned to put on an impact suit in military time, participated in the successful fire fighting effort to stop the Athens forest fire from devouring the Parthenon and other irreplaceable ancient ruins by taking turns (co)piloting his fire plane. In November of 2788, Jarra was conflicted about wanting to study history. Medicine, caring for the handicapped and history are Earth's three specialities and she did not like choosing a typical field of study expected of her, but still wanted to follow her passion. To rebel in another way, she decided to apply to an off-world university for her pre-history Foundation Year course, which all universities have to hold on Earth. She wanted to join under a false identity to see for herself if the norms in her course would be able to notice her handicap or if they would just treat her like any other person. She planned to later reveal her Handicap and yell all her anger and resentment at them. Candance was reluctant at first, but ultimately agreed to make sure Jarra would get into the University Asgard pre-history course without her home planet or Handicap being disclosed to fellow students. After being accepted by Asgard University, Jarra spent a month creating a fake identity which she called Jarra Military kid, scanning texts and vids and generally studying as much as possible on the main jobs, history and culture of the Military. She made up career and life histories of her fake family and trained in unarmed combat. On Year Day 2789, Jarra, Issette, Keon, Maeth, Ross and Cathan parted ways into adulthood and left their Next Step. Pre-history student at University Asgard Jarra originally enrolled at University Asgard to confront the off-world students with their inability to spot her Novak-Nadal Syndrome, thereby proving their anti-Handicapped prejudices wrong. She subsequently grew to overcome her own prejudices against the other students and trust them with her life on dig sites. On her first day at New York dig site Jarra met Lecturer Playdon and her fellow students. Dalmora Rostha took up the initiative to moderate the meet and greet. Betans Lolia and Lolmack were first, stereotypically leering at every student of the opposite gender after introducing themselves. The others were less dramatic. Jarra was last, arousing the interest of the class for her exotic Military background. Dalmora then split the class in groups to get to know each other better. She asked Jarra about Military school, who took an immediate dislike to her, mainly out of jealousy over her looks and freedom to do as she pleased and go where she wanted. Next she asked Fian why he wanted to specialise in pre-history. Lolia and Lolmack came over to leer at them, with Lolia saying she liked the boys' butts. At hearing this, Playdon gave her a warning for using a word prohibited by the Gamman moral code. He reminded the class that there were students from five sectors and twenty different planets and that they should treat each other with respect and consideration for each other's individual boundaries. Jarra showed the class how the food dispensers worked and sat down do eat. She was joined by Fian and other boys scared of Lolia's aggressive advances. TBC Personality TBC Relationships TBC Career TBC Notes and Trivia * Jarra is a fan of the vid series Defenders, in particular it's attractive hero, played by Asgard-born Arrack San Domex, in particular his legs. * She wrote Earth Girl, Earth Star and Earth Flight in-universe. She wrote the first to show the norms what it is like to be born Handicapped, the second as a document for future historians containing her unadorned account of how the alien probe was successfully contacted and the third as a message to her future possibly amnesiac self after a risky treatment. The first two have been confiscated and highly classified by the military, what happened to the third is unclear. * Jarra hates taking medicine, even when she is in pain. * A pet-peeve of her is people getting historical details wrong, or worse, not knowing their history at all and getting major things mixed up. Category:Female Character